ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultrawoman Hex (Series)
Ultrawoman Hex is a series about the Ultra of the same name. Premise This series is meant to be similar to the likes of Orion and Giz, introducing a completely new universe with a Land of Light-like homeworld for the Ultras and an Earth with little exposure to them. Oh yeah and something something strong female lead. Plot A mage from the planet Albios is assigned to defend the Earth in its time of need, from threats both magical and technological. Soon, a pair of brothers, rogues from Albios who fell to the dark side of magic, show up to start meddling with her mission. Arcs TBA Episodes # The Magic Comes Back #*'Plot:' It's seemingly a normal day in Japan as a group of friends head out looking for a rock formation that old urban legends say is the resting place of a giant magical monster. However, along the way they encounter a mysterious girl who says she knows why they are here and that they are way in over their heads... #*'Appears:' Volpricorn # Don't Burn the Nest! #*'Plot:' The world reacts in astonishment to the discovery of magic, the appearance of monsters, and the giantess codenamed "Ultrawoman Hex" by the government. Another monster appears in the city, trapping many people, including Rai, inside a building it seeks to make a nest out of. Hex appears, but refuses to fight the creature. #*'Appears:' Gokigumon # Cursed and Charmed #*'Plot:' Hex's latest battle is interrupted by the sudden appearance of two other beings much like herself. The two brothers beat her down and force her to revert to her human self - and Shoda sees it all happen with his own eyes. #*'Appears:' Goliath # Brothers Against Sisters #*'Plot:' As Shoda attempts to help Kira get back on her feet and get her to cooperate, another girl arrives, who Kira recognizes as her sister. Hex challenges "Curse and Charm" to a two-on-two, blood-on-blood rematch. #*'Appears:' None # Teach Me Magic! #*'Plot:' With Curse and Charm seemingly dealt with, Shoda begins pestering Kira to teach him magic. She says it's possible, but she doesn't care enough to do it. Abi and Rai become curious as to what's up with Shoda, and he tries to cover it up - but his friends help him, as well as Hex in her next battle. #*'Appears:' Cascabydra # One-Two Punch #*'Plot:' Hired by some sort of benefactor, two aliens seek to employ their friendly races' infamous battle tactics to take down Hex, even if one of them falls along the way. Back on Albios, other Ultras are concerning Hex's mission and how to deal with Curse and Charm. #*'Appears:' Alien Katan, Grost # Undignified Conditions #*'Plot:' Kira, Shoda, Abi and Rai are suddenly captured and whisked away to far-off Planet Baladon, where a bombastic host intends to use Hex as some sort of femme fatale gladiator. She works her way through the situation calmly and coolly, refusing to break into his bizarre desires. #*'Appears:' Alien Baladon, TBA FODDERMONS, Galactron Execution # Unwanted Help #*'Plot:' As Hex faces off against the Baladons' deadly customized Galactron and her three "friends" attempt to escape their captors on ground level, another new fighter from Albios arrives to bust them out of captivity and return them to Earth - much to Kira's chagrin. #*'Appears:' Alien Baladon, Galactron Execution # Seismic Activity #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Richtecton # Episode 10: Look Who's Back #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA Alien, Cascabydra (Adult) # Episode 11: Alchemical Madness #*'Plot:' Curse and Charm are still waiting in the shadows, and they've brewed another plot to take out Hex. #*'Appears:' Kingsaurus UX, Cascabydra # Episode 12: Clash of Witches #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' None # Episode 13: I Fight Monsters #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Elemtrigon, TBA FODDERMONS # Episode 14: Control Is Lost #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' TBA FODDERMONS, Elemtrigon, Cascabydra # Episode 15: Witch Hunter #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' # Episode 16: Sword of Emotion #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' # Episode 17: TBA #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' # Episode 18: TBAz #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' # Episode 19: TBA #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' # Episode 20: TBA #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' # Episode 21: TBA #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' # Episode 22: TBA #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' # Episode 23: Now, The Finale! #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' # Episode 24: A Charming End #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' # Episode 25: Magical Hope #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Brakkakakkakow #Monster Killer #Spiraling Out of Control #The Ultimate Unleashed #You Are Inferior #Sword of Emotion #Date Me Or Die! #20 #21 #22 #23 #A Charming End #Magical Hope :D # Unofficial Special Super Episode 5343: The Math Problem is 24.56 Divided by Pie #*'Plot:' Hex is just existing like any normal ultra, but then really weird stuff happens. #*'Appears:' Fire Grand King, Nuclamonsa, Alien Killme Specials * Ultrawoman Hex Side Story: Attack of the Eldritch * Ultrawoman Hex the Movie: Yapool Lives Characters Protagonist * Kira Kibo: An Alien Albion mage, her race are aliens who use magic to acquire the Power of Ultra. She is antisocial and only focused on her mission, although she gradually opens up to Shoda, Abi and Rai. Band of Bonds * Shoda Terauchi: * Abi Yajima: * Rai Sakiyama: Terauchi Family * Hisako Terauchi: Shoda's mother. * Mitsu Terauchi: Hisako's wife. * Tadasu Terauchi: Shoda's older brother. * Washi Terauchi: Shoda's younger brother. Fallen Brothers * TBA Ultras and Heroes Good * Ultrawoman Hex ** Normal ** Wonder (Episode 15, TBA) * Ultrawoman Prayer (Episode 4, TBA) * Ultraman Forge (Episode 7-8, TBA) ** TBA * Ultrawoman Alch (Temporarily evil) * Ultraman Morph ** Normal ** Polymorph *** TBA * Ultraman Serum ** Normal ** Potion of Strength ** Potion of Speed Evil * Ultraman Curse (Episode 3-4, TBA) * Ultraman Charm (Episode 3-4, TBA) ** Normal ** Cursed Kaiju and Aliens Note: This is all pretty much TBA. Main Series Good * Magnedon Neutral * Gokigumon (Episode 2) ** Adult ** Hatchlings * Cascabydra ** Juvenile ** Adult (Good) * Itadon ** Normal ** Kamaitadon * Chicken Giranbo * Kingsaurus UX * Alien Grease Gusto Evil * Volpricorn (Episode 1) * Goliath (Episode 3) * Richtecton (Episode 9) * Galactron Execution (Episode 10-11) * Alien Baladon (Episode 10-11) * TBA * Elemtrigon (Episode 14-15) ** Normal (Episode 14) ** TBA * Alien Bandel * Alien Katan * Gongoros * Alien Aguvlin Ultrawoman Hex Side Story: Attack of the Eldritch * Vlaeeofos * Gfpsswhep * Rbaudgcit Ultrawoman Hex the Movie: Yapool Lives * Yapool * A bunch of magic redesigned Choju Trivia * This is my attempt at making a completely new Ultra universe in the same style as Orion or Giz. * Em vandalized my page for reasons I can't even begin to comprehend. **"Nuclamonsa was going to be named Nuclearbombmons, but I wanted to be subtle" Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Ultrawoman Hex Category:Kit's Continuity